


Sacrifice

by Satanisalwayscreaming



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and some lowkey fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy ending where??, I am gay for my wife, I love her please, I should be studying but here I am, M/M, One-Sided Love, Pining, Please I love her, Someone please do justice for her, Someone take me away from this, There needs to be more Nadia guys, There will be 2 chapters or maybe 1 super long but idk, mostly angst, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanisalwayscreaming/pseuds/Satanisalwayscreaming
Summary: You hiss through the pain, and try your best not to scream.The demon laughs and you can feel his claw run through the cracks, “Your last wish, my little Magician.”





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the story! If you notice my writing is actually rusty and I'm using this as warm up so please criticize it gently? I also will be adding a lot of Nadia and Arcana stuff, I just need to finish updating my other 2 stories. This one will be pretty short. But thank you for reading it and enjoy! Hopefully?

You see her sprawled there, her body covered in cuts and bruises, her eyes were shut and her breathing was heavy. Desperately you crawl to her, despite all the injuries on your body. You can dimly hear Asra, Julien, and Lucio fight off the demon, but you were focused on Nadia.

Nadia, the Countess of Vesuvius. The widowed Countess whose word is law, whose very words eventually claimed your heart. She was so still, and the rise and fall of her chest was the only indicator you had that she was alive. As you pull up to her, you notice how peaceful and calm she looked. A part of you was afraid that she would never wake up, but you had hope in your heart.

A loud blast echoes in the chamber, and you manage to look up fast enough to see Julien being tossed through a cave wall, while Asra was standing a few meters away from you, hands aglow with runes and his eyes flashing a deadly white. Lucio was currently tackling the demon, his golden claw a deadly weapon as he tangled with the just as deadly, if not lethal, creature.

Your attention returns to Nadia, who had been briefly possessed by the creature. You remember that, the agony of waking up to find her after you, claiming that you were a traitor and had tried to kill her. Portia had tried to fight in your behalf but you had both learned early on that it wasn’t Nadia anymore.

Electricity crackles in the air, and you turn to see Asra holding his arm out, a large magical rune in front of him. You recognized this magic, it was the very magic you used whenever you needed to heal someone or perform a cleansing. His eyes were glowing white and with a shout, he releases a very powerful beam of white light, hitting the demon straight on.

You turn away as the light grows blinding and with a loud ‘bang’ everything goes dark for a few moments. But the demons cackles still linger in the air, and your heart sinks even deeper when you see Asra collapse on the floor, drained beyond compare.

Lucio who had managed to avoid the blast, had managed to get Julien out of the Julien shaped space and place him beside Asra before the demon returned to attack him. He was standing defiantly, his golden arm glistening in the cave light as he fought.

Your eyes land on Nadia again, resting so peacefully on the cave floor. You can feel tears threatening to spill from your eyes, and with a heavy heart, you bring out the last card in your deck, ‘The Empress’ and place it on her chest. Slowly, a white light begins to encase her and as soon as it does it disappears. You smile sadly and place a kiss on her forehead before kissing her on the lips for the last time.

“I am yours, just as you are mine.” You whisper as you push a lock of her purple hair off her face. She stirs, but does not wake. You smile at her and stroke her cheek one last time.

With great effort, you stand, walking towards the fighting pair. As soon as the demon stops fighting, Lucio turns, just to see you standing there, a pure white heart shaped diamond glowing in your grasp.

“NO! What are you doing?!” Lucio hisses as you approach them both. “Run! Take them all and leave! I can buy you some time.”

But you shake your head, a soft smile on your face. “I’m done hiding and running, Lucio.” You turn to face the demon, which had grown quite still. You can see it, his fiery red eyes glowing hungrily as it stares at the white diamond in your hand. “You want it, don’t you?”

The demon moves forward but you move away, and it emits a low growl, Lucio watches wearily, and you turn to him and smile, “Take them all and go. When you leave the cave, I promise you, I will follow.”

He looks at you, his narrowed gaze almost as intimidating as the demon’s. “Lucio, go. I swear on my honour that you will see me again.” You say with the same smile on your face. He looks at the demon, who wasn’t paying attention to him anymore then back at you, before he slowly walks backwards.

You watch as he picks Julien and Asra up with his metal arm, but gently cradles Nadia when he scoops her up. He casts you one last look, before walking slowly out, “You better be out there Magician, or there will be hell to pay.” He says without looking back.

When his footsteps no longer echo, you turn to the demon that was looking at you with a small smile of his own, “You lied. How delicious.” It  purrs, “You have a wish, I see it in your heart. I shall grant you that wish, but at the expense of your soul.”

You look at the heart shaped diamond, before looking at him, “3 wishes. Nothing more, nothing less, you know how powerful the soul of my kind is.”

It blinks, and lets out a low cackle, “Very well, Magician. 3 wishes, 3 wishes before your soul is mine.”

You nod and offer the glowing heart towards it. Slowly a clawed hand reaches out to take it, and as soon as it has a hold, it quickly grasps it and holds it tightly. Suddenly a cold, painful feeling settles in your stomach and you feel like you’re going to collapse, but you don’t give the demon the satisfaction of see you squirm.

“Your wishes.” It says plainly.

“Number 1, I wish that as soon as Lucio is out, they all wake up in their beds, believing everything they had seen was a dream. Lucio and Nadia live a life where they are both happy with each other, and Julien and Asra live happily together.” You say with confidence.

The demon nods, and you see a piece of the heart crack, before your vision suddenly blurs. “What’s happening?” You ask.

The demon lets out a laugh, “It is part of the payment. They will live to see the future you have painted for them, but you shall not.”

Pain flares in your head again, and you nearly lose your balance, but you manage to keep upright. “My second wish is that no one is to recall of me or my existence. To the world, I have never existed. Therefore there is no chance that their memory of me or this, will ever come to light.”

It laughs, “How easy would it be for a being of light to uncast such a spell. But worry not; I will use the most out of my resources to ensure it does not pass.” Another crack and this time you fall to your knees, clutching your head. “The payment for this is simple, your name no longer exist, serving the fact that you don’t exist as well.”

You hiss through the pain, and try your best not to scream. The demon laughs and you can feel his claw run through the cracks, “Your last wish, my little Magician.”

“Easy,” You say breathlessly, “You will be bound to that stone, and therefore, bound to me. What I say, what I do, is what you will follow.”

For a moment there is silence, before the demons painful loud laugh echoes in the chamber, “How foolish of you! To think that I would listen to such a request!” He cackles again, until the heart breaks, and he suddenly stops. “What is happening?” He asks.

Your vision clears and the heart in his grasp suddenly flies back to you. Your eyes are glowing white, and you hold it tightly, “You made a deal. If you don’t fulfil whatever wish I make, you are then bound to me.”

Its eyes widen and the demon lets out a load roar, “I will not accept this!” It fires a blast of hellfire, but the heart protects you. Fear flickers in its eyes and it steps back, “No!”

You stand, holding the broken heart, “It is.” You hold the heart out in front of you, like a shield, and slowly the demon is sucked into it. It lets out shrieks, screams, threats, anything but the heart eventually sucks it in, and you are for a moment submerged into a battle of wills.

But the will of a demon is strong, and for what felt like eternity you had fought for your body. Your mind was on fire, and your entire body felt like it was going to explode. It struggled and there were moments when you had nearly slipped, but you had held your ground until finally the demon retreated.

“This is no victory, Magician.” It grumbles, “I will bide my time, and when you are weakest, I will take over.”

You fall to the floor, relishing the cool ground, “I’ll be counting on it then, demon.” You whisper before falling asleep.


End file.
